A radar system emits radio waves that are reflected by an object (also referred to as a target) in a form of a reflect signal that is detected by the radar system. In general, the reflected signal includes a component associated with a direct reflection from the object (sometimes called a single bounce (SB)) and a component from indirect reflections from the object (e.g., reflections off of other objects in space such as ground, buildings and so forth) (sometimes called a multiple bounce (MB)). Based on the intensity and angle of the reflected signal, the location of the object may be determined.
In training scenarios, instead of using actual objects, it is more practical and cost effective to use simulated radar objects. The simulated radar objects may be generated using radar signature modeling tools that emulate the radar object. For example, radar signature modeling tools are used to generate radar signature models to emulate a variety of objects that include, for example, ballistic missiles, airplanes, other 3-Dimensional (3-D) objects and so forth. One such radar signature modeling tool is XPATCH®.
The radar signature modeling tools produce scattering center (SC) data associated with a radar object. The SC data includes Physical Optic (PO) SC data and Diffraction (DF) SC data. The PO SC data is associated with a surface of the radar object. The DF SC data is associated with the edges of the radar object. The SC data may be further categorized between single bounce (SB) and multiple bounce (MB). The SB SC data is associated with SC data indicative of a single bounce off of the object (direct reflection). The MB SC data is associated with SC data from multiple bounces (or indirect reflections) from the object.